The Cullen Touch
by AwesomeAssassin
Summary: Alice trys to change Bella into a mini her, but when she enters school for the first day again, she has some crazy suspisions. What will happen when they find out what their principal is? Will they ever find eachother again?
1. Chapter 1

"BELLA!" Alice squealed, and I could only guess what was going on. "BELLA! IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL AND YOU ARE NOT DRESSING YOURSELF TODAY!"

Urgh! For the best sister in the world, she could be such a pain! I groaned, as did Edward.

Edward and I were just lying in bed, just the perfect moment, before Alice had interrupted us.

"ALICE GO AWAY!" I moaned loudly.

I heard silence coming from the door and I guess she was checking to see if we were dressed. My guess was correct because she barged through the door holding a coat hanger with a white singlet t-shirt on it.

"Alice! Bella is my wife! I will plead for her case." He warned.

"Oh, don't feel left out, Edward, I have planned something special for you too, just not today. I have a lot of work to do on Bella."

She threw me the coat hanger and said "Put it on." Before she left.

"I don't want to do this!" I groaned into Edward's chest. He chuckled.

"Don't worry." He calmed.

"Don't worry?!? I am serious! I don't want to do this! If there is no way out, I will eat this t-shirt!"

He chuckled again. "I believe she is coming back with something else…"

"If it's the matching jacket….you're eating it with me!" I cut in.

Again, for the third time, he chuckled.

I decided to obey Alice and put on the t-shirt. I mumbled things like "I can't believe this" when I dragged the brush through my hair.

Alice danced back into the room and tossed me some white skin tight jeans and black high heels.

Luckily, no matching jacket. Could this get any worse!

It could and did. After I had put on the pants and high heels, she pulled me into her bathroom and lashed her hair straightener on my hair.

She handed me a white jacket with pink squares on the shoulders and I put it on unwillingly. I hated pink.

This was purely my hell on earth, Alice's bathroom. I let down my shield to let Edward know I was in torture.

'_Help me Edward! Please! Cause a distraction or something, please! I can't take this!'_

I shouted in my head.

Right on cue, Edward knocked on the door and asked Alice to go see Carlisle immediately. She looked at me with approval, disappointed that she didn't get to everything she wanted to, and walked out.

I flew into Edward's arms and whispered "Thank you." In his ear.

"Anytime." He said, just like once before, I think I was in the hospital. "Anything."

I stood there in his arms for another moment before he commented on Alice's work.

"You look beautiful anyway. I didn't think you could, but you continue to prove me wrong."

I smirked at him and we walked downstairs together.

"EDWARD!" Alice screamed from the kitchen. I looked at him in worry, but he smiled.

Alice stomped into view with serious annoyance on her face. She gave us the death stare but otherwise said nothing.

"C'mon, we are going to be late for school." Edward said.

"Fine." Alice sighed, but suddenly brightened up, "I have a surprise for Bella anyway!"

I groaned. "Kill me now!"

Jasper walked into the room laughing. "Alice! What did the poor car ever do to you?" he chuckled.

I was on sudden alarm. "What car?!? What did you do?!?" I asked, scared.

"I swear Alice if you even thought about touching my Aston Martin…" Edward began.

Alice laughed. "Look at the worry on your face, Bella! Relax! I just……ok, I will tell you my plan for this school. I will teach Bella how to be stylish and then I won't have to keep complaining.

"Um…Alice? When did you have the crazy idea that she would play along?" Rosalie asked, walking into the room.

"Yeah! I don't need lessons on fashion……What?" she was shaking her head at me.

"You may not _want_ lessons, but you definitely _need_ lessons."

I couldn't believe this. She couldn't be serious! I didn't want lessons on fashion! I would need to get an excuse.

I didn't have anything to say after that. She was right, I had no clue about fashion, but when would she realize that I didn't want to be as fashionable as her?

We walked out as a family to the Volvo.

"AH!!!!!!!" I screamed. "ALICE!!!!!!!!!!!WHAT THE……WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

There in the garage sat my beautiful Ferrari, but I was sure that I hadn't painted it PINK the last time I drove it! And I am sure that I didn't change the number plate to SWAN!

"I made it the girl you are going to become this year." She said politely.

I was so angry I felt like breaking something! How could she do this to me!?!

"So, what do you think?" she said as she turned to Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Edward.

Emmett looked as if he might blow up if he didn't laugh, and Jasper wasn't far away from that. They all gave her awkward thumbs up.

This was it. Alice was an unstoppable force, like a tornado. The only option is to evacuate, otherwise you join it.


	2. Chapter 2

I was pushed into my pink Ferrari to discover the outside had not only been changed. Alice had put pink sunglasses for me to wear, but I waited until she was looking, and squished them easily.

I was going to keep this up, no matter what. I would not turn into a mature Alice.

Edward slid into his Volvo along with Emmett and Alice, while Rosalie and Jasper got into Emmett's Jeep. This time, we were all pretending we lived in different houses. We decided since Edward and I have Nessie, I would publicly live with Carlisle and Esme, that way if something happened that includes Nessie's parents; Carlisle could take over and be the father. I would be Nessie's sister.

We all took different routes to the school, and lucky me, I got the longest one.

Their cars were already pulled up when I got to the parking lot and they had saved me a spot, right next to Edward's Volvo.

Edward rushed to my door when I stopped the car and opened my door for me, like the true 1901 gentlemen he was.

"Thanks." I mumbled unenthusiastically.

He chuckled as he closed the door. I took a moment to look at this school. It reminded me of Forks High School, although totally different.

Edward put his hand on my shoulder and led me towards the rest of the Cullen's.

"Nice ride!" I heard a girl whisper. I didn't bother to see who it was; I was in enough embarrassment already.

The whispers became more annoying the closer we got to the rest of my family.

"Oh! Look at that girl! She is hot! H O T hot!"

"She looks pretty. Just another victim I suppose."

"You think she is going out with that white dude?"

Soon enough, they just became a mumble in the background, and surprisingly, it was easy to ignore, although Edward seemed to have problems ignoring it. He ground his teeth together in frustration.

"Its okay, Edward, just ignore it."

"Easier said than done." He replied through his teeth. I wondered if that is what people are saying, what are they thinking. I shuddered at the thought. Poor Edward.

We finally reached the car. Had it really only been a couple of seconds?

"What did I tell you?!? Look at the impression! Admit it! I am a genius!" Alice squealed.

"If I haven't said this before or if you just haven't heard me…I will never forgive you, Alice! Emphasis on the Never!" I whispered intensely.

She starred blankly, not responding, and I guessed she was looking if I would. I was curious. Would I actually like this after a while? Or at least not mind it?

A low growl escaped from Edward's lips as he read her mind. She stuck her tongue out at him. She looked like she was about to say something, but Edward cut in.

"I am warning you, Alice."

"Warning me about what?" she asked innocently.

"Leave her alone!"

She smirked. "Eventually she will cave in." She looked over at me. "Give it time." She said smugly. My mouth opened in astonishment. I have never met anyone like Alice, which is good, and also horrible.

The bell rung and we all rushed up the stairs at human pace, or as I liked to call it, slow mo.

Unfortunately, we all attended Brevard High School, one of the strictest schools in North Carolina, so even Edward's special techniques were no match. There were five homerooms, and I shared mine with Emmett. At least no one would dare talk to me with Emmett at my side. It had worked for Rosalie for many years apparently.

"So……Planning on killing anyone today little sis?" Emmett chuckled. I was nervous about today, and he hadn't been making it any easier.

"No. I would like to keep the killing to a minimal today, I think." I whispered back.

We walked through the door to a welcoming teacher. She was standing right at the door waiting for new comers.

"Hello. My name is Mrs. Caress. I will be your homeroom teacher for this year. Please come and take a seat."

Like someone who works at the cinema, she led us to our seats. Emmett sat at the back while I had to sit at the very front. I felt sorry for the girl sitting next to Emmett. She looked half scared to death and the class hadn't even started.

I had to sit next to a very nerdy boy. He had big, clear glasses that covered half his face, and pimples covering one symmetrical half of his face.

"H-h-hi." He stumbled. Smooth, I thought.

"Hi. My name is Bella, Bella Swan." I held out my hand in pure confidence. I would try to be nice. Alice wanted me to be different, but I would just continue to be myself.

The poor boy looked like he might faint. I would need to start realizing that I was beautiful not just in Edward's eyes.

The boy didn't respond, but the name on his pencil case said, Liam P. So I was guessing that that was his name.

We had English first up.

Class dragged and I wondered if I would make it through the hour without seeing Edward. I could act sick and say I need to see the nurse, but then she would contact the office saying I was coming up. This school is high security.

I could say that I needed to go home. They would call Carlisle, but would he care? When you have to repeat school over and over again, you would expect a couple of classes would be skipped. But, just not on the first day.

I would just have to put up with it.

I turned to look at Emmett with boredom, and he looked back the same way. I had grown in friendship with Emmett. He was the perfect big brother. He was the type that would beat up another guy if they picked on you. He had tried really hard to get over the four hundred and ninety two times I had beaten him in arm wrestling, without much success, but at least he tried.

"Miss Swam!" the teacher called. "Miss Swam! Answer me!"

I turned my head in surprise to Mrs. Caress.

"Uh, it's Swan." I mumbled. I didn't really think she could hear me.

"What?" she asked, back to her kind self. Yep, she hadn't heard me.

"Uh," I said with more volume. "My name is Bella Swan, not Swam."

"Oh." She walked back to her list. "No, it says Swam here. It must be a mistake. Why don't you go with a friend to the office and get that fixed." She scanned the classroom for a partner.

"Emmett." I said before she could choose someone.

Emmett jumped out of his seat with excitement. "Yes!"

He walked down the isle to me. The teacher was going to argue, but decided to let it go.

"Thanks." Emmett whispered in my ear.

"No problem. Now let's go. She is ringing the office."

We walked as slowly as we could without being slow to the office.

"I swear they have got to make school more interesting! We weren't even half an hour in and I already wanted to rip my eyeballs from my socket!"

"I'll help." I teased.

He chuckled.

"Boo!" Someone came up behind me and put their hands over my eyes. They had scared me, whoever they were.


	3. Chapter 3

I knew that voice. I knew that touch. I knew that person.

"You know, you're not as scary as you think you are, Edward." I said lightly.

"Damn. Well I suppose that's from spending time with a human." He chuckled.

"Yeah, she has made you as soft as a marshmallow." Emmett boomed. I elbowed him in the guts, but he held in his 'Ow!'.

"Why are you out here?" I asked.

"Oh, someone had gotten my name wrong. Edward Cullem! Can you believe that?!?" he mocked.

"You set this up!" I asked thankfully.

"Your momma didn't raise no fool." He said.

We all walked together to the office. I held hands with Edward and Emmett tagged along side me.

"Well good morning. My name is Julie. What can I do for you?" the lady at the counter asked.

I laughed as she cringed away from Emmett, but found myself jealous as she lent towards Edward.

"Could you do us a favour and look up Bella Swan and Edward Cullen?" I asked, cutting into her fantasies.

"Uh, sure." She turned to her computer and typed in the names.

I starred deeply into Edward's eyes in relief. I hadn't lasted half and hour. How pathetic!

"Umm…There is no one by the name of Edward Cullen or Bella Swan……There is however Emmett and Alice Cullen."

How oblivious could she be?!?

"Well why don't you try Bella Swam and Edward Cullem……It must have been a mistake."

"Oh!" she said, finally realizing. She typed in the new names and sighed. "I'm sorry, to change that your parents need to come in. I will ring them now. Uh, Mr. Cullen, your parents names aren't on here."

He sighed. "My parents died in a terrible car crash. I have been looking after myself for a while." He said. She frowned, but otherwise said nothing.

She disappeared into the back room without another word and dialed the number.

I stood there, hand in hand, with Edward. I gave him a hug and whispered, "I missed you." In his ear.

He chuckled. "Me too." He whispered back and then let go.

Julie came back into the room.

"Your parents and I will deal with this; you may go back to class now. Uh, Mr. Cullen, please sign here."

He signed the form.

We walked away and when I had to say goodbye to Edward, it hurt. I actually had some hope about repeating school, but when Edward wasn't with me that was squashed.

Class went back to its boring self and I sat there for another hour with a boy who looked like he was hyperventilating, and a teacher so kind that she made high school seem like primary school. But I got through it, I smiled to myself.

Lunch came quicker than expected. But although I was glad to see Edward again, I had to put up with Alice's critics.

"Bella! You aren't following my advice! C'mon! A car isn't a permanent thing! You changing is!"

I ignored her. I was frowny with her right now. About my car, about my _locker_! She had made it all pink and fluffy. The doors were pink and inside, pink velvet everywhere! It was a fluffy horror movie!

"Okay Alice. I am not caving in! So stop!"

"You will cave. Just you wait. It is firm."

Urgh!

"_Would Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan please report to the office. Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan to the office."_ The speaker screamed and I rose immediately. Edward grabbed my hand and we walked away from the table. I leaned into him and completely forgot anything that I needed to worry about. That was how strong his hold was for me. Emmett wanted to tag along, so he followed us.

"Ah. I am just letting you know that your names are cleared up. Your parents came in and filled out the forms." Julie said when Edward asked what was wrong.

The principal, Mr. Dylan, walked past and saw us holding hands.

"Excuse me! One metre apart please!" He put his hands between us and pushed me over backwards. I fell into Emmett's arms and he laughed. This was just like the trust exercise, although I was about thirty centimetres from the ground.

"Yeah, thanks." I mumbled.

"Ah! One metre Mr. Cullen." He said, disapproving.

"I am!" Edward protested.

"Not you." He said, waving his arms at Emmett.

Emmett dropped me and I fell to the ground.

"Ow!" I protested. It didn't really hurt, but the human thing to do is complain. Emmett chuckled and Edward gave him the death stare.

"We will not have male and female students within one metre of each other. It is okay with brothers and sisters, but no one else." Mr. Dylan clarified.

I was sitting now, but I groaned and fell over backwards so I was lying on the ground.

"And we will also have no lying in the office foyer." He said, his eyebrows rose at me. "Detention, Miss Swan."

"You got to be kidding me!"

"No." he answered harshly.  
I groaned again, but I stood up. Mr. Dylan looked happy with himself for giving detention on the first day.

"I will see you now. I will ring your teacher to tell her what has happened. Mr. and Mr. Cullen, you may go back to the cafeteria.

My mouth was unconsciously open. This was so unfair!

Edward looked at me with worry, so I put on a calm face and shook my head in a gesture of I don't know. I mouthed 'Don't worry' and Mr. Dylan led me into his office. I looked out the window into the office from his office and saw Edward unwillingly turn and walk back to the cafeteria.

"So, Miss Swan, would you like to tell me _why_ you did it?" he asked suddenly.

"That depends on what you are talking about. For which crime are you punishing me for?" I asked. Did he even know what he was accusing me of?

He hesitated. That confirmed it.

"You were holding hands with a boy!" he finally settled on.

"Yeah, in Alaska they called it a boyfriend. Or a girlfriend, depending on if they are male or female. Maybe you should try getting one! Then you could actually have a life!" I said. I was going to get in a lot of trouble for this, but at least Emmett would be proud of me.

"This is exactly why I don't allow students to change classes. Each student is strategically placed in that class so this wouldn't happen! But, apparently, you don't abide by the rules."

"Hey! If I don't like them, I don't do them!" I said simply. To tell the truth, this was fun.

Mr. Dylan grumbled. If I got him any more angry, Edward was sure to be watching, and he would get me out. But I don't think it would work this time, so I let down my shield.

_Relax Edward. I am just messing with him. I'm okay. He will crack soon enough._

I laughed. No wonder why Rosalie has been doing this for so many years.

"Okay." He finalized. "Since it is the first day, and you have been here about five hours, I will let you off. You can go back to class, but if you will be in for a ruse awakening if you think that you can do it behind my back."

I gave him a military salute before I left the class at a fast human speed. It sucked that I got detention right before my only class with Edward. Now I don't get to spend as much time with him as I could. What a horrible principal.


	4. Chapter 4

As I walked into the classroom, Edward's eyes were on mine. I smiled at him confidently assuring him I was fine. I was seated far back in the classroom. That was fine because I was in front of Edward, and I had we didn't have partners. I think Mr. Dylan told teachers to separate us. That was the only excuse for this to happen. But, our teacher, Mrs. Banister would have no choice, unless she wanted to break up partners.

This lesson was science, which I hated. I could do biology, and yet I couldn't do science. Mrs. Banister questioned this, but I told her the truth, I didn't know.

"Okay." The teacher concluded after giving us a challenge with a partner. "Get started on my count…three…two…one…"

"Uh, Miss?!" I interrupted.

She sighed. "Yes, Swany?" she asked, annoyed.

"I don't have a partner and neither does Edward. Would you like me to work with him?" I asked, praying in my head she would say yes.

"No." she said firmly.

What?!? I looked over at Edward and he shrugged his shoulders.

I looked back at her with obvious confusion on my face. She explained immediately.

"_I_ will partner with Edward, and I have a partner for you. He should be here any minute." I wanted Mrs. Caress, she was much, much nicer.

Just then, Alice knocked on the door and glided through the room without being invited in.

"Ah, good morning, Alice. What can I do for you, sweetheart?" She was much kinder to her homeroom people.

"I need to borrow Bella for a sec, is that okay?" she was putty in Alice's hands. She reminded me of Charlie.

"Uh, sure. Bella you can join in on the second question."

Alice led me out into the hallway.

"Uh, thanks." I sighed to her, relieved. "But why didn't you ask Edward to come out to?" She normally would do that, so why didn't she.

"Bella, I didn't come to get you out of class. Mr. Dylan wants to see you. He will get you out of class in ten minutes, and whatever you do, do not go alone with him! Rather take Edward, or just anyone, or don't go."

"What will happen Alice?" I asked, she sounded serious.

"Uh! Why isn't it disappearing!" she mumbled to herself in worry.

"Alice!" I said intensely, trying to grab her attention.

She looked at me with covered up, deep worried eyes. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" I asked. I didn't believe her.

"Yes, nothing. As in, nothing you need to worry about. Jasper and I will fix this. Don't worry."

"I am worrying Alice." I stated.

"Well don't. Get back in class. Remember, don't go alone with him."

I nodded my head. Well, I was already a trouble maker in his eyes, I may as well reject him.

I went back to class like she said and sat down. I couldn't speak to Edward because he had to work with the teacher.

I let down my shield. I needed to talk to him.

_Edward. Alice says something will happen if I go with Mr. Dylan in five minutes. She won't tell me what, but it sounded serious. For once I will listen to Alice. I need to go with someone, you preferably, or just don't go at all. Alice looked very worried. I am scared._

I regretted say that last bit, but he needed to know how serious it was.

"Mrs. Banister, would you mind getting me a pencil? I have snapped mine." I heard Edward say. I looked over behind me and he had snapped the pencil into three bits. I would have laughed if I wasn't on warning by Alice.

In true politeness, the teacher said "Of course, Edward." And walked the front of the class. Edward slipped me a note.

Nothing will happen to you. I will make sure of it. Tell me the whole conversation. I wasn't paying attention.

I slipped him back the note and repeated the whole conversation in my head with my shield down. It took all of twenty seconds.

The clock seemed to tick faster and faster until there was a knocking at the door.

Mrs. Banister opened it and there was Mr. Dylan. After what had happened so far today, Mr. Dylan gave me the creeps, and I was the blood sucking, unconditionally in love, vampire.

"I need to see Miss Swan. Is she around?" Mr. Dylan said, scanning the room and stopping at me.

_Well, if I am going to get out of this, I will need to get in trouble, I may as well tell him what he needs to hear._ I told Edward.

"Ah, Miss Swan. Come with me." He beckoned.

"No." I said firmly, leaning back in my seat with a no care attitude.

"Now Miss Swan, or your parents will be called."

"Ouch! You are going to call my parents! OH! How could you be so unfair!" I mocked.

"Now!" his temper rose.

"You know what? I don't think I will. I am perfectly fine with staying here, thank you for offering though. So run along. Did you et a girlfriend like I suggested?"

His nostrils flared. "No, I didn't." he said trying to keep his dignity.

"How about that other thing? What was it...? Oh yea. A life?"

"No. Now come with me, Isabella. I merely need a word with you."

By the look on his face, he wasn't going to give in anytime soon, so I decided to compromise.

"Okay, how about this. I go with you, but so does Edward." I rose from my seat, but made no other movements.

"No deal."

"Okay then. Sorry for wasting your time." I said, slouching back into my seat. The chair rocked and I steadied myself. It wouldn't be good for my act if I fell backwards off a chair.

He pursed his lips together and finally gave up.

"Fine. I will ring your parents to tell them you will be spending after school with me. Goodbye." He stomped out of the classroom. This is why Alice's vision didn't go away. He would keep trying until he got what he wanted. Whatever that was.

After that warning, class ended too soon. We had one more period, which I wouldn't see Edward in, before I had to face this. How was I going to escape?

Edward was waiting for me at the door. We walked together, being a metre apart.

"Edward." I whispered. "What will happen?"

Edward stayed silent, but pain swept across his face.

"Edward." I tried again.

"I won't let it happen." He whispered to himself.

Why wasn't anyone telling me anything?!?

_Edward please tell me! Everyone seems to know what is going on except me. Just tell me what will happen so I can prepare for it. I need to know!_

He stopped, focusing on my thoughts. He looked me in the eyes, searching for something. Whatever he was searching for, he found.

He held out his hand for me and pulled me into the corner.

He took a deep breath in, trying to control himself.

"He wants…..wants……" gulp. "You."

"Congratulations, you have now told me everything that I already know. Why does he want _me_ and what does he want me for?"

He sighed angrily. "He wants you for……his own personal use."

"STOP WITH THE RIDDLES!" I whispered intensely.

He paused at my tone. I was about to loose it.

"Okay." He sighed. "He isn't as old as he makes out. He looks about thirty, but really, he is only twenty-two. He is a bad man and he wants…………you." That is all he could make out._ Make out_. Oh no!

"Are saying that he……"

"Yes." He cut in.

"He can't hurt me. He can't touch. He doesn't know that he ain't dealing with a 115 pound girl."

"Yes, I know. But if you try to pull anything, he will suspect something. I will take you home……." He looked around. "Now."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me away, and I was more than willing to let him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Go home? Why? There's only two periods left of school. I am sure that you can survive for one hundred more minutes" Julie argued.

"At least let me call my father. Or my mother." I argued back.

She sighed. "Fine! But quickly."

I rang the number and the phone rang twice before it was answered.

"Hello?" Carlisle's voice came out of the phone.

"Carl……"I cleared my throat. "Dad!" I said awkwardly. I had never called him that before. "Um……Edward and I need to talk to you. Could you come and sign the release form……I mean leave pass. Please." Release form popped out. It did really feel like a jail.

"What? It's not like Edward to leave school early, well with permission anyway……is everything alright?" he asked concerned.

"Truthfully, no." I looked to Julie at the front desk. She was too preoccupied with looking at my husband to really pay attention to me. "It is urgent. Alice saw something. I need to leave school before the end of the day. If the principal asks, under any circumstance, I am not allow to stay back at school." I whispered in a rush.

"Okay, we are on our way. Get the rest of them. Especially Alice, I want to know what's going on. Can you tell me now?"

"No." I looked over at Julie and she taped her watch at me. I had to put on my best performance. "So, Dad, I will tell her that. Love you." I laughed.

I skipped over besides Edward.

"They are on their way. Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie need to come home as well."

"Wait. I thought you all lived in different houses?" Julie asked. Crap.

"No. We are all foster children." Edward said confidently.

"But you said you have been looking after yourself for a while?"

"Yes. I have moved in with Carlisle very recently."

"Oh. Okay."

Julie rang up Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie and they were all on their way.

So long as the principal didn't see us leaving, we would be safe.

Carlisle and Esme arrived shortly after the call, on red alert for anything to give away what was happening.

Carlisle signed for us to get out of there before Emmett and the rest of them came.

Ten minutes past and they still didn't show up. Another ten. Fifteen. Twenty.

I looked to Edward.

"I can't hear anything." He whispered to me before raising his voice so the human could hear. "They mustn't have heard the announcement. Maybe we should go and fetch them."

Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me away. He led me too Emmett's Advanced English class, and relief flooded through me. He was there. He stated to the teacher he didn't hear it, but told Edward that he didn't know it was us.

Relief again when we could find Jasper. But that was soon washed away when Alice and Rosalie were not in their classes.

We searched all over the school, but we still couldn't find them.

"Where are they!?!" Edward whispered to himself, frustrated.

"We could use a person who could find anyone anytime." Emmett said.

"Demetri." I muttered. Emmett looked as if he regretted saying that.

Where would be all my sisters? If they were all missing, they were sure to be together.

"Wait." I said while they started walking again. "Doesn't it seem odd that only the girls are missing?" I gasped.

Edward gave me a tight hug. "What?" he whispered in a rush.

"Dylan." I whispered back.

Edward stiffened. Emmett growled.

"Do you really think that's it Edward?" Jasper asked, surprising me. He had acted like he wasn't there that whole time.

"I have no doubt in my mind that it is." He replied grimly.

We were all quiet then. I knew this was it. He was after me, and Alice was so preoccupied with looking out for me, that she forgot about herself and Rose.

"So what do we do?" Emmett asked.

"We go to Dylan and rip his head off." Grumbled Edward.

"Sounds like a plan." Emmett said, suddenly enthusiastic.

"No, I will tell you what we will do. We will go back to Carlisle and tell him our theories, and then we will spy on Dylan and see where he leads us. Then we find Alice and Rose, let him know that he is trouble, then break away. They can take care of themselves for now. They should be fine just for a little while longer."

I knew they agreed that was the right thing to do, but I had no problem with the other plan as well. If it was Dylan, I would be the one to finish it this time. Edward had saved me again and again, and now it was my turn to save my family.

"Alice." Jasper moaned.

I patted him on the back. "Alice is stronger than she looks. She made me worry once upon time, but now that I look at it, that was silly. She can look after herself. We are dealing with a human! Not another vampire! Aren't we?"

I looked to Edward. "Human definitely." He mumbled. I could tell he was happy that I wasn't with them. He would explode with worry if it had.

Jasper wasn't convinced, although I knew it was the truth.

"Jasper……" I sighed.

"How do you know, Bella?!? You can't say that you aren't even a little worried about them! Just because the love of your life is safe…" Jasper shouted.

"You will _not_ use that tone with my wife!" Edward shouted back.

"GUYS!" I didn't want them to fight.

It took them a minute, but they finally calmed down. "Sorry." They said together.

"Thank you. Now lets get to Carlisle."


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked in disbelief.

"No. But I will find out." I told him as soon as I drove home in pink Ferrari.

"How?" Esme asked. It still continued to shock me how much Esme and Carlisle were one. It was like I was talking to one person.

"I don't know." I sighed. "What are our options?" I asked them.

"Well, we could try following him after school, like you suggested. We would be able to find them easily if he leads us there." Emmett suggested.

"I think it would be smart if try all methods." Jasper said. "Emmett, you do that. Edward can search his head and try to get information out of him. And I will search his home, his office, everywhere for them."

"What can I do?" I asked. Knowing Jasper, I think I already knew the answer, and I liked the picture that showed up in my head, although Edward wouldn't...

"NO!" Edward shouted and growled at the same time. "Absolutely not! She will be going nowhere near that creep!"

Yep. That confirmed it.

"Jasper?" Esme asked in shock.

"I was just thinking………this guy seems to be after teenage girls, and he had shown a lot of interest in Bella from the start. If he captured her and we could keep in contact with her, well, we would be able to do this much easier. And faster."

Edward and I replied at the same time, although they were two very different answers.

"Yes." "NO!"

We looked at each other.

This was the first day for crying out loud!

"No! Absolutely not! You are not going anywhere near him!"

"Yes I am!" I argued. "Do you want Alice and Rosalie back?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then how will you keep in contact?"

Edward growled at Carlisle in a warning that he should not reply, but Carlisle ignored it.

"Phone?" he suggested.

"No. It has to be secret. Of course Edward should hang around outside. If anything goes wrong, he would know instantly." Jasper suggested.

"Of course. That's a great idea!' Esme replied.

We sat there in silence thinking about what else we could use for communication, but no one could think of anything. Edward would be my only way of communication.

"We want this done ASAP. Should we let Bella go to his house, now, or wait until tomorrow?" Jasper asked.

"Wait until tomorrow." Emmett said and he was right.

Nessie came home to a nervous family. We were all sitting so still when she came home, and my mind was else where. I didn't realize it when she tried to talk to us.

"Mum? Dad? Heeellloooo? Anybody home?" she tapped on my head. She stood there trying to figure something wrong with me.

"Oh! Good afternoon. How was school? Oh sorry." She jumped back in fright.

"Good. What is going on? Where is Aunt Rose and Ali?" she asked.

"Over at a friend's place." Mumbled Edward next to me.

I elbowed him in the ribs. Now was not the time for comments.

"Oh? Who's?" she asked surprised.

"We don't know." I said before Edward could come up with another smart comment.

"Are they keeping it a secret?"

"Yes. We will know tomorrow, hopefully." I mumbled.

"Oh, okay. I will be in my room."

"See you sweetheart." Edward called up to her.

I sighed. Surprisingly, I was taking this better than anyone else. I had only a little bit of worry, everyone else was very worried.

I reached over to Edward and put my hand on his hand in comfort. He looked up at me grimly, and I half smiled at him to let him know that I was here for him. He pulled me in for a tight hug and kissed my head. We sat there for the rest of the night without saying one word. Actions were enough.

Morning came to soon, and I said goodbye to the house once again. I was told that I was allowed to ride with Edward in his Volvo and allowed to put on my own clothes. I had to admit to myself that I missed Alice dressing my like her guinea pig Barbie, but I wouldn't tell Alice that when she came home.

I came down the stairs in my normal button down t-shirt, black jeans and flats. Edward was waiting for me at the bottom and held out his hand as he led me to his Volvo. No one spoke to each other anymore. There was nothing left to say. We all knew what would happen today, and we didn't like it. We all knew the risks involved. So many questions ran through my head, but no Cullen could ever answer them, not yet.

My mind was stuck on one question though, and I was dying to ask it. What happens if they aren't there? What happens if he _is_ only after me? Will I escape on my own? The there was one more, but I was trying to block it more, even though it was more impossible. What happens if they are dead?

I shouldn't think that way, but I couldn't help it.

I needed to ask it. I just needed to. No one had spoken since we said good night to Nessie. I would break that silence.

"What happens if they aren't there?" I asked Edward randomly in the car that before had been complete silence.

"I get you out, and we think of someone else who may have them." He answered quietly.

"Volturi?" I asked.

To that, he had no answer.


	7. Chapter 7

"Wow. She just keeps getting more and more HOT!"

"No wonder Miss Beauty is going out with Mr. Perfect. May be if I was as good looking as her, I might have a chance."

"Damn. All the girls are looking at him. Oh well. The girls can have him, and I can have _her_."

The annoying whispers that I could concentrate on before had no meaning anymore. All they were was a quiet humming of voices that didn't make sense. I tried extremely hard to focus on them to keep my mind off what I was about to do, but my mind as blank. Even when a young boy leaned against the wall and fell to the ground because of my presence, it wasn't enough.

This was really going to happen. I had to remind myself I set myself up for this and that I wouldn't regret this if it meant getting Rose and Alice back, but I still had my worries.

To keep from hyperventilating on the way into the building, I kept a rhythm in my head that I tapped with my feet as I walked.

Boom Boom clap, boom de clap de clap.

This rhythm made me go faster, but I could handle that. I just wanted to get this over and done with.

"Ah, Miss Swan. Could you please explain why you weren't at detention yesterday afternoon?" Mr. Dylan asked me with a frown on his face. I would have to pretend I was trying to make amends, but I hated this man as much as Victoria and James.

"I am sorry, Mr. Dylan. There was a family emergency. I will be there at the start of lunch though, to make up." I said through my teeth.

A cocky smile grew on his face. "Perfect." He smiled and winked at me. It made me want to gag, but I held a polite smile back on my face.

I saw Edward tense up. He was standing exactly one metre away. No more. No less.

I walked past Mr. Dylan and he sighed as I passed him. He was definitely going to pay for this.

I said my goodbyes to Edward once again. I really couldn't believe it was only the second day. We weren't allowed within a metre of each other, but we secretly hugged. We knew we wouldn't have to be as careful anymore, I already had detention, but we decided to keep romance to a minimal at school.

_Get used to it, Bella, you may not get another hug for a long time._ I told myself when I let go.

Art was my first subject of the day and my teacher Mrs. Car told us that we were going to create a mask made out of clay. I was seated next to that really dorky kid who almost passed out in the only class Edward and I had, but today he had a little more confidence.

"Hi. My name is Mate Klutz. I am so sorry I couldn't talk yesterday, I was feeling sick."

Yeah right. This really shy, dorky guy just turned into a cocky up himself guy overnight. Amazing.

"Yeah. My name is…"

"Bella Swan." He said, cutting in. "Yes I know. You came from Alaska and you live with your boyfriend Edward Cullen. You have one pure sister, Renesmee Cullen. She chose that last name rather than keeping the last one. Your parents are Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife, Esme Cullen."

"Stalker?" I guessed. I knew he wouldn't admit it, but I suspected that much.

"No. I just listen to gossip. I pick things up." He was acting like he was so cool and belonged to a biker's gang. Creepy. It really didn't suit him.

"Right……" I looked away. I wondered randomly if one of his pimples would burst in my face, but I pushed that out of my head.

"But there are something's that I am unclear on."

"Why are you so concerned with my life?" I asked turning on him with annoyance. I needed him to butt out. I didn't need two guys on my case.

"You're life is interesting. And you are very beautiful, if I may be so bold." I wanted very much to say something like 'you shouldn't be so bold' or 'butt out' or even 'that's offensive', but I couldn't.

"Uh……thanks." I mumbled.

"So…how are things with Eddie?" he asked.

_Butt out! _"Uh, why are you calling him that?" I asked, trying to divert him somewhere else in this conversation.

"Just a nickname." He assured. "As soon as I say it's cool, everyone will be calling him that." He was so sure of himself; it made me want to spit.

When I didn't reply, he moved his eyebrows up and down at me. I couldn't help it. I just started giggling. He looked so stupid!

"So…I will see you around. I have to help out with the chess club. See you beautiful."

He rose gracefully and leaped out of the room. Did he just call me beautiful?

Class ended and I waited for Edward to come out of his class since I was early, but he didn't come out. I was there when they all started pouring out, but he didn't show. I decided to look in the classroom but he wasn't there. I asked the teacher. She said he had to leave class early. Okay, so I would see him at lunch.

Classes went quickly, and I wanted to see Edward before I went to my detention, but, again, he wasn't at call. I asked the teacher again and she said he didn't even come to class. Did I still go to detention? I supposed so.

I trudged up to Mr. Dylan's office in nervousness. It would of help to have a goodbye kiss from Edward, but I could, I would, live without it.

"Ah, Miss Swan. Welcome."


	8. Chapter 8

"Yeah, hi." I said nervously. I knew what was going to go down now, and I couldn't even argue until he showed me where Alice and Rosalie were.

He sat me at an unusually small chair on the other side of his desk, and went round and sat in his seat.

"Now, you know why you are in here right?" he asked.

"No, not really." I said stubbornly.

"Well let me recite them for you." He pulled out a piece of paper with dot points I could see through the page.

"Getting too close to that boy."

"Edward." I said. "He has a name."

"Right. Getting to close to _Edward_, not coming to detention yesterday and being rude to me. Do you really hate me that much?" he asked concerned. I would have thought he would have made his move by now.

"Okay. First, not coming yesterday……I wasn't here. Family emergency, remember. And……you threw me in detention for standing next to a boy." I made it sound so obvious I was surprised at myself.

"Okay. So maybe I was a little tough. Sometimes new comers create trouble just to see what the consequences are, and how tough I am. I was just expecting that you were one of them, but I can see now you are just a very opinionated young girl.

"So maybe the consequences can be lifted." He paused before continuing. "Or maybe, just changed." He raised one eyebrow at me.

This was it. He was going to say something like, _your consequence is to follow me, _and he will lead me to Alice and Rosalie. I cringed subconsciously.

"One hundred lines of…" he thought for a second. "I will respect the principal's rules. You may leave now."

WHAT! I may _leave_?

"What? That's it?" I asked, the information he just provided me with was not computing.

"You really didn't do anything wrong. I expect it to be here tomorrow morning. You need to leave now, I have a meeting in half an hour."

"You're not going to take me down to a dungeon? You aren't going to lead me to Alice and Rosalie?" I asked. I couldn't believe I asked that out loud, but I needed a straight answer for once.

"Is that what the kids are saying now?" he chuckled. He reminded me of Santa. "No. Goodbye now." He said, pushing me out the door.

I stood outside the door for a couple of minutes while that sunk in. I couldn't get my head around the fact that he didn't want me. He wasn't the one who had taken Alice and Rosalie. What? This couldn't be happening!

I sat down on the ground and put my head through my knees. I felt like I was going to faint.

I needed to tell Edward and Jasper and Emmett immediately. I wondered if I ran, would I fall over. Would my legs work? I decided to take my chances.

I ran all over the school before I reached the parking lot and I still hadn't found them, but I found out why. Emmett's Jeep was gone. They left without me? At lunch time? Why? Well, I wasn't going to wait to find out. I needed to tell them. I would be back by next period for sure.

Just my luck. The bell rang loudly over the grounds and the students started pushing and shoving into the corridors. Apparently, I would have to wait to find out.

As soon as class ended, I ran as fast as I could at human speed (about walking vampire speed) to the car, and ripped the engine to life before I had even fully got in the car.

I tore around the corner and made my way to the house at 150 mph.

"EDWARD!" I screamed as soon as I was through the front door. But there was no response.

"EDWARD! JASPER! EMMETT!"

I ran, (at vampire speed this time) around the house, and I still couldn't find them anywhere.

I checked the garage. The cars weren't here. Where else would they be? Then it hit me. Carlisle.

Instead of taking my Ferrari or the Volvo, I decided to take the Aston Martin for a change. I hadn't really gotten to drive it before.

I squealed my way out of the driveway and got to the hospital in the nick of time. I searched around the car park and there was still no Jeep. Where were they?!? I was starting to get frustrated. I may as well look inside. For all I knew, they might of parked round back.

"Carlisle?" I asked without knocking on his office door.

"Oh, Bella! What are you doing here?" he asked surprised.

"I am looking for Edward but I can't find him anywhere! Do you have any ideas?"

"No, I'm afraid not. Where have you checked?"

"The house, the school and here. I didn't think he would go anywhere else."

"Neither do I." he stated firmly, worry creeping up. The last time he used that worry was when Alice and Rose disappeared.

I gasped. "You don't think…" I started, not being able to finish.

"I thought he was only after women." He mumbled. "This widens our rage further than I like. Everyone could be a suspect. Anyone could be a victim." He was mostly talking to himself now, but I couldn't move or say anything else. My mind was revolving around one word, one name, Edward.

"They are just gonna keep going aren't they." I said as loudly as I was capable of. It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"Were their cars at school?" he asked out of the blue.

"The Volvo. The Jeep had gone."

"He knows you." He said darkly. "He knows you, but he doesn't want you. Not yet. He would have taken both cars if he didn't know you. He would have thought that it was one car each." I knew the words before, I knew they were true, but watching Carlisle solve it out in his head was making fear creep up on me. I wanted…no…needed to scream, but that wouldn't help anything.

"What do we do?" We each seemed to be asking each other questions, but that was better.

"I don't know, but by the pattern, he seems to be after the Cullen's. We will all disappear before you do."

"No. No. I won't allow it! I will stay right here and move. You can't just submit yourself! You are a……"

"How do you think they captured Alice? And Edward? And Rosalie? And Jasper? And EMMETT!?! We aren't working with humans, Bella."

"Well, then we will stand and fight." No one hated violence more than Carlisle, but he would be flexible when it was life or death.

"No Bella. Now go. You need to find out who this guy is! I won't be any help if I get captured."

If I was human, I would have tears in my eyes because they were stinging, but I knew Carlisle was right…again.

But if we weren't dealing with humans, would they be dead already? No. No, I couldn't think that way. Think positive.

I headed out the door and shut it with unusual carefulness behind me. When I turned back around I got the shocked of my existence.

Right there was Mate Klutz, smiling childishly at me.

"Good morning." He smiled.

"It's afternoon." I stated nervously.

"Is it? Well, time passes so quickly I suppose. But without seeing you, my darling, that time only went even slower." He said, grabbing my hand and kissing my palm.

"Well…" I said, pulling my hand away. "I wouldn't want your life to go any faster, so I will leave now, so you don't see me."

I started walking away from him and he said not another word.


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as I got back in the Aston Martin, two people occurred to me. Esme. Renesmee. Oh no! Esme wasn't at home when I was there before. And Renesmee would just be coming home now!

I floored it, spinning out of the parking lot at 40mph already. As soon as I got on a straight, I revved up the engine too 150.

Pulling in the driveway, I didn't slow down until the very end of the driveway, the wheels squealed in protest.

"RENESMEE!?!?!? RENESMEE?!?" I shouted at the house.

To my relief, there was a voice. "MUM?" she shouted back. It took her ten seconds but she was in my view soon enough. "What are you doing here?!? Where is Grandma?"

I couldn't answer where she was. Renesmee was only a year old! But what would be a rational excuse for nobody being here? She needed to know what to look out for.

"Renesmee, whatever you do, promise me you will not leave my side!"

She frowned in confusion. "What?" she asked.

"Please!" I pleaded. "Please! Just don't be alone. You need to come with me. I will make you safe."

She took a step back like a was crazy, although I knew she knew I was serious by that frown on her face.

"Where are they." It wasn't a question.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully. It couldn't be Dylan, could it? Why didn't he attack?

"Are they………dead?" she had trouble saying the last word.

"I'm not sure."

"What is going on?!?" she shouted at me.

It was then that I realized she would have to be kidnapped before I could rescue everyone else. As soon as she went to the toilet, or the bathroom, she wouldn't come out. There were windows in both of those rooms. I didn't know if I could allow her to go anywhere, but some things were necessary.

I sighed and lowered my head. "They have been kidnapped." I said quietly. "Someone is after us, all of us, and they are aiming at me through my family. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Esme and……and……" gulp. "Edward, they are all gone, and I'm not sure about Carlisle, but I think……I think……it's just us. And I am not going to let anything happen to you. You will not be taken away. You're just a kid."

The thing about Renesmee was she wasn't afraid of anything. She had obviously picked that up from Edward's genes.

"How." She stated. Again, not a question. "You can't leave me alone for two seconds! If they are after me, they will be watching very hard. I think it is the only way……"

"Do not say anymore Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I won't let that happen to you."

"How?" she was trying to state the obvious, I would not win. She would be kidnapped. And the more time I spent trying to protect her, the more time they had to spend in there……wherever they are.

"I don't know." I would have started crying.

"Mum. We will try. But you need to save your – our – family. It will happen."

"Just be careful." I sighed.

"I will." She hugged me and danced off outside. She was going to disappear now. I knew that, and it took all my strength to not go outside and bring her back.

Edward was my life, she was my treasure.

A sickening scream came from the backyard. It wasn't in pain, thankfully, but in surprise. It cut off short and that was it.

"Renesmee." I whimpered, just as Jasper had.

I would do something about this, now.

I jumped out of my seat and ran straight to Dylan's house. The doorbell rang and his wife answered.

"Oh, hello. What can I do for you?" she asked kindly.

"Umm…my name is Bella, can I please speak to your husband?" I asked. As soon as I spoke, her heartbeat fluttered rapidly.

"Oh. I haven't seen him in since yesterday. He just went to work yesterday, and then he didn't come home. I miss him."

Disappeared? It's not just the Cullen's? No. This was bad.

"Any idea where he would be?" I asked.

"He might be at his office. Check there. And if you see him, tell him to come home."

"Of course. Thank you." I nodded my head towards her and made my way back down the old footpath.

The school wasn't empty, but it wasn't full. There were a few stragglers left.

I raced up to the office at human speed. The office was empty. I searched around for anything and everything that could be a sign to where he was. But I found nothing. No fingerprints or anything! Everything was where it was supposed to be. It was creepily clean.

This was helpless. I had no clues, no help, and on top of that, I had no ideas on who this was! I might have all the time in the world, but they didn't.

I groaned loudly. "Something the matter?" a annoyingly familiar voice came from behind me.

"Nothing you need to worry about Klutz." I replied coldly. I was _so_ not in the mood.

"Oh really. I worry about you every second of the day, baby." He said cockily.

"Not in the mood, Mate. You couldn't help me. I don't have time for this!" I tried to pass him, with success, and started walking down the hall, away from him.

"Oh really? I was just thinking that you would like to know where your family is."


	10. Chapter 10

I stopped dead. He was untroubled by this, and he didn't look at me when I turned around. He was twirling scissors on one hand and was starring at them.

"Where are they!?!" I growled.

He looked up with acting surprise, like he was just playing around with me.

"Oh, so you do want to know."

I stomped up to him, not caring how inhuman I looked, picked him up by his throat and slammed him again the wall, being careful not to leave any evidence. Maybe I should knock out that security camera, but I didn't bother. I was furious.

"Tell me!" I growled again.

"Temper temper." He laughed.

"You're messing with my patients, and your life." I warned.

"Why don't I go one step up? Let me show you." He paused and looked at my hands. "If you let me go." He added.

This pimple faced prick was making me lose it!

I let him down cautiously and starred at him. He had grown since the last time I had seen him, and now he was taller than me.

"Follow me." He said simply and started walking down the corridor. I followed him. I had lost. This was his plan all along. Grab my family so I had to find them, tell me he has got them, and then make me follow him into my death. What a fool. What an idiot. But what else could I do? I had to save them.

To no surprise, we were all looking in the wrong place. He led me out of the school and headed towards the White Lotus Café, a luxurious, giant, red room with lounges everywhere.

He stopped outside the building and led me down into a sewer at the back. The last time I went into a sewer, I was facing death, the day Edward was going to kill himself in Italy.

He opened up the hole to a pitch black……well……hole. I could see deep down there because of my eye sight, but it was only bricks I could see.

The sewer was just ordinary, although there was no waste anywhere. It must be abandoned.

"In here." He said excitedly and held out his hand to mine. I was going to play co-operate until he showed me where they were, and then I was going to kick his ass.

The room he led me in was just like the rest of the sewer, only there were heaps of people around, all starring at my entrance with popped out eyes.

"Greetings gentlemen." He said politely. "Bring out the prisoners." He instructed and they all reacted immediately. They scattered everywhere and came back with eight cages, each with cables entwined around them.

"What have you done to them!!!" I shouted. They were lifeless. The cables had obviously been connected to them before, and had done something to them too.

I was starting to panic. I ran over to Edward's cage and held onto the bars.

"Edward?" I cried. "Edward, baby? Can you hear me? EDWARD!"

"Don't worry. They're not dead. Just exhausted. You see those cables? They connect to their brains. It was harder working with vampires, since their brains are dead, but I managed. So anyway, it sends an electric shock through their brains and it shows me their memories, Mrs. Cullen." He raised his eyebrow at me. I gasped.

"You BASTARD!" screamed at him.

"Yes, I know everything. From wanting to kill you, to falling in love with you, to marrying you. I know everything. Every thought anyone has thought about you, every vampire that has tried to kill you. You have a very interesting life." He noted.

I was speechless. I could not say one word. "And then giving birth to Renesmee. I needed to look at her mind as well."

"YOU WILL NEVER SAY MY DAUGHTER'S NAME!" I shouted.

Just like before, he laughed and said "Temper temper."

"Why? That's what I want to know? Why go through so much trouble? What were you thinking you would gain?"

"You." He answered simply.

"That's a pathetic answer." I spat.

"But that's the very same answer you gave when you wanted…"

"Yeah okay I get it! I just can't believe someone like you could pull this off." I was furious. They were lifeless, and I could do nothing.

He chuckled. "Well who'd you think it was?"

"Actually I thought it was Mr. Dylan." I said, not keeping my eyes off Edward.

"Well, it was."

"WHAT?!? You just told me it was you!" I protested.

"Yes, well, let me start from the beginning."

"Yes, lets." I cut him off.

"Well you see, I ordered Dylan to kidnap your physic sister, Alice, since she would be the first one you would go to for help, and she would blow this all off. I was impressed when he brang back her _and_ the pure goddess of beauty. Then I needed your hubby for two reasons. One, he is a mind reader, he would know as soon as he saw Dylan. And, he was your boyfriend……I'm sorry……husband……so I wanted any physical information."

"You perverted prick." I said incredibly.

He laughed. "I will take that as a compliment. Anyway, I was even more impressed when Dylan brang back all your brothers. I was thrilled to have all this information about you. So I started reading. Unfortunately, it doesn't take me that long, so I needed more. I then told Dylan to get you, but when you went for your detention, he said he couldn't do it. He didn't want to take this any further, so I killed him. Then I did the work. Your mother was next. She didn't have too much information, so I went for your father, who mostly had medical information that one day might come in handy. Then it was just you and Renesmee so I waited until you let her go outside, and SNAP! I read her too. Now there is just one more piece of the puzzle."

"It won't work." I mumbled. "If you really know what my family is thinking, if you have seen their memories, then you will know that my head is private."

He laughed again at my instant defense.

"I didn't mean that, silly beautiful girl. I have no interest for seeing inside your mind. I wish to sift them out for myself." He paused and smiled hugely. "I will give you two options. One, your family goes free and you stay here……or two, I force you here and kill your family. Which do you prefer?" he asked darkly.


	11. Chapter 11

Was he really asking me my life or theirs? My happiness or their lives?

"That's cruel." I said, realizing I hadn't moved one inch since he started talking.

"Hmm…" he wrapped his hands around my waist from the back and hummed in my ear, swaying from side to side while I stayed absolutely still. When he felt that I wasn't co-operating, he started circling me like a shark and its prey.

"What's your answer?" he asked, moving in and putting his mouth on my ear.

I smiled. I had always wanted to say this to someone who was trying to hurt my family.  
"Go To Hell." I whispered in his ear and kicked him off me, slamming him back into the brick wall. The wall cracked in half on impact.

The men that were hanging around rushed towards me, screaming a war cry on their way. They were easily taken care of.

In one second, I raced over to the cages, ripped off the cables and tied them together. In another three seconds, I had tied them all together so when they tried to walk, they all fell over, which is exactly what they did.

Mate was heaving himself from the rubble, whispering to himself things like 'how' and swearing.

"How?" I asked cockily. "Easy. Vampire, remember?" I laughed. I loved this feeling.

He scrambled up and started running for the exit. I didn't bother killing him, my progress was as spotless as Carlisle's, and I didn't want to ruin that. Btu I had a feeling we wouldn't be hearing from him in a long time.

I hurried over to the cages and tried to rip them apart. They were easier than expected.

Renesmee was the strongest and helped as soon as I let her free. They were all fine and would make it home at least, except for Edward. Mate had sent that shock through him a lot of times. He was barely conscious and couldn't walk at all. Emmett and I heaved him out with the rest of us, him breathing deeply.

Rosalie went to get the car as soon as we were out of the sewer, and Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Renesmee and I piled in. I lay in the back seat with Edward's head pressed upwards against my chest. I couldn't help starring into his eyes all that time, although they were half closed. Renesmee, illegally, was on the ground next to Edward and holding his hand. I wasn't sure he could hear me, but I whispered to him. I whispered so softly that no one else but him could hear it.

"It's going to be okay, Edward. This time, I will take care of you. We are going to go home, and I am going to lay you o the couch. I will lay there with you for a month if I have to, but I will wait there until you get better. Then, you and I, we're going to go somewhere, alone. We are going to rewind and just forget that this ever happened. Just about you and me."

He tried to speak. If I was still human, I wouldn't be able to make out the words, but I could, and they sounded sweet. "Hmm…You don't know how good that sounds right now." He didn't try to make his voice have any emotion in it, but I was fine with that. I didn't care about anything but the fact that we were together again.

I chuckled.

"Shh…" I shushed him. "You need rest. Just relax. I won't be going anywhere."

He closed his eyes on demand. I had never seen him in this much pain before. Not even when Jane did her 'talent' on him. I wondered how much it hurt, but figured it would be better for my sake if I didn't ask.

Just like in the car, he had his head facing up at me resting on my chest on the couch. This time though, I stroked his hair and face I caress. Jasper and Alice kindly offered to look after Nessie is their room, but I had a feeling with the condition Alice was in, it would be the other way around.

I felt perfect again sitting there with Edward once again. I had gladly saved the day, you know, after destroying it, but I saved it still. Everything would go back to normal, and everyone would live happily ever after…………right?

"This feels a little weird." Edward mumbled.

"Why?" I smiled.

"Is this what it feels to lay in the arms of your true love? I like it, but I think I will be taking my own spot back."

I chuckled. "When you get better, but now it's my turn to look after you and I want to do a good job." I lent down and kissed his head. "You are my life, Nessie is my treasure."

He tried to laugh. I could tell he was laughing, but it sounded so weak.

"Rest." I hummed.

He closed his eyes once again and drifted. If he wasn't so still, I could have passed him for asleep.

Everyone recovered fully and we all went back to school soon enough. Edward was the longest to recover, but when he did, he was ecstatic. We were all joyous that everything was back to normal and that our lives could continue once again. Everything was perfect, except for one thing.

"BELLA!" Alice shouted at me before coming into view the next morning. "I know I have been away, but that gives you no excuse for that monstrosity of an outfit."

I groaned loudly. Maybe Alice might of given up, I thought before, rubbish!


	12. Chapter 12

Lying on the beach in the arms of Edward, the sun glistening of our skins, and the waves crashing delicately across the sand. This was our get away. Esme Island. The most beautiful place in the world.

No one ever flew over, so it was peaceful. No civilization, although you didn't feel stranded. Peaceful, relaxing. Nothing but the waves, the sun, the trees, and the helicopter…………The helicopter?

A humming was flying above us and I looked up same as Edward. A helicopter appeared from within the trees and grew closer and closer to us. I looked to Edward in confusion and he did the same.

Our skin was still sparkling, so we both stood up and ran into the shadows of the trees, leaving behind no footprint. Edward was tense until the helicopter came close enough that he could hear their thoughts.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY!" He shouted suddenly. "ALICE!!!!!!!"

Oh couldn't she give it a break! This was meant to be our time alone! C'mon!

The helicopter landed at a clearing in the trees and Edward and I stomped over to her. She climbed out in a rush and ran to us.

"Hey." She smiled at us.

"Ah, Alice……What you doing?" I asked seriously annoyed.

"You know why I'm here." She smiled again.

A low growl escaped from Edward's lips. "You know she won't appreciate this Alice."

"Oh she'd better." Alice's smile disappeared and narrowed her eyes at me.

"Oh, now I'm scared." I whimpered.

Alice laughed and Edward smiled at me. What was she here for?

"Could you at least tell me why you're here?" I asked her.

Instead of looking at me, she looked at the helicopter. At the door were Emmett and Jasper. Behind them I could see Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle and Renesmee. She looked directly at Emmett.

"Emmett, sedate her." She instructed, and as quick as a bullet, Emmett was at my side holding me with his hands on either side of my shoulders.

"Alice!" I moaned. Emmett boomed.

"You seriously don't know what's going on do you?" he asked like I was missing something obvious. What was I missing. It was just another day. Okay think. Today. Today is……is……, my mind couldn't figure it out.

"Tell me," Alice started. "What is the date?"

"September 13." I answered automatically.

They all eyed me waiting for it to make sense. Then it clicked.

I screamed and thrashed against Emmett's steel grip, almost breaking out. "ALICE HOW COULD YOU?!?!?" I screamed.

"Happy birthday." She sang laughing.

No. No. No. How could I be so blind?!? No. No! This was so…so…ALICE!

I was speechless. Could she not let me off, just once? She saw my expression and knew what it meant.

"You didn't think I was going to forget were you?" she laughed.

I sighed. "No, but I hoped."

Once again, she laughed. I tried again, struggling against Emmett's arms. If I could only get free, Edward and I would run far away for a week until this was all over and done with, then we would come back and plan our next trip next year.

"I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!" I screamed at Alice.

"Ha ha ha." She said sarcastically. "You will start thanking me soon."

"Oh really?" I bet she hasn't even checked.

She paused. "Okay, no, but high hopes." She smiled. I groaned.

Alice sent me and Emmett into the forest for a few hours while the rest of them set up. Why couldn't she just give it a rest?! After that, Emmett had to literally pick me up and run back to the house, and I was about to cry. I was literally scared. How stupid.

It was dark when we got to the house, although the fairy lights that circled the house lit the small clearing around the house. The back yard was covered in even more fairy lights, and Hawaiian lamps. Picnic tables were set up around the place and there was a big pile of presents stacked into the corner. The pile was only big because of the new car, I told myself.

I groaned when Emmett set me down and joined our family singing the chores of 'Happy Birthday'. I looked to Edward. He was singing, but with apology on his face.

Then, Alice led me to the presents.

I had to be dragged everywhere in the party, but I didn't mind too much when it was Edward's turn to drag me. He had the same plan as me. He dragged me towards the house, and we escaped upstairs, the room door locked.

"Uh, thanks." I sighed. He chuckled.

"BEEEELLLLLLLLAAAAAA!!!!!!" Alice's scream came from the window. She knew we were in here. Crap.

She complained and whined outside the window for the rest of the night. The party hadn't stopped when I left, in fact I think everyone had a better time without me complaining. That was fine with me.

In the morning, Alice wasn't happy with me.

"You ruined my fun." She accused me.

"Well next year, don't throw me a party."

She laughed. "Oh, just you wait."


End file.
